Memory modules such as Dual-Inline Memory Modules (DIMMs) are widely used in personal computer (PC) and other systems. Robotic arms may pick and place memory modules into special test sockets. The test sockets may be mounted on an inexpensive PC motherboard rather than on an expensive electronic test machine such as automated-test-equipment (ATE).
Test sockets used in memory module production are typically more durable that ordinary memory modules sockets on an inexpensive PC motherboard. Special attention may be given to providing a smooth insertion of the module into the test socket so that the module is not nicked or otherwise damaged during testing.
While the test socket is usually manufactured to a significant degree of precision, the memory modules may not be as precise. Sometimes the small printed-circuit board (PCB) that the memory chips are soldered to is not exactly planar. A certain amount of bend or warpage may exist. Such warped memory modules may be manually inserted into memory module sockets on a PC motherboard, since the human hand can bend the module board slightly to make it fit into the socket. However, during testing, a robotic arm often is used for module insertion. The robotic arm very precisely moves and places the module into the socket, and is not as adaptive as the human hand. When a robotic arm inserts a warped module into a test socket, often the robotic arm is not able to insert the module properly. The module board's warpage may get caught on part of the test socket and hinder insertion.
What is desired is a memory module test socket and robotic system that can test warped memory modules. A test socket that can accept bent modules is desirable, especially for use with a robotic arm.